


Sonic is drunk

by Fudged_Up_Fanfics



Series: Fudged up Fanfics! [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy Yo Drunk, Knuckles yo crazy, Sonic WTF, Yo crazy Sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudged_Up_Fanfics/pseuds/Fudged_Up_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic is moving.<br/>Amy is loving Sonic<br/>Knuckles IS JEALOUS :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic is drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Thunder Made this

Sonic sighed, looking at the photo he was about to put in the box. It was a photo of him and the gang. He gazed at Shadow’s face, wishing Shadow was with him now so he could have hot, passionate, rough sex with him. He heard the door open, and Amy was there. “Sonikku, Move in with me~!” she cried out, giggling. Sonic frowned, and grabbed all the boxes, saying. “No.” And running to Knuckles’ house. Knuckles opened the door, frowning. “I am jealous of Amy and I have no clue why.” He told Sonic, closing the door behind him.


End file.
